


Call Me By Your Name

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: Adaptaciones Drarry [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: En una localidad de la costa de Italia, durante la década de los ochenta, la familia de Harry instauró la tradición de recibir en el verano a estudiantes o creadores jóvenes que, a cambio de alojamiento, ayudaran al cabeza de familia, catedrático, en sus compromisos culturales. Draco es el elegido este verano, un joven escritor inglés que pronto excita la imaginación de Harry. Durante las siguientes semanas, los impulsos ocultos de obsesión y miedo, fascinación y deseo intensificarán su pasión.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Adaptaciones Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Call Me By Your Name

¡LUEGO! . Una palabra, una expresión, una actitud. Nunca había escuchado a nadie utilizar «luego» para despedirse. Me resultó arisco, seco y despectivo, dicho con la velada indiferencia de alguien a quien le daría igual no volver a verte o no saber nada de ti. Es el primer recuerdo que tengo de él y aún hoy puedo oírlo. «¡Luego!». Cierro los ojos, pronuncio la palabra y vuelvo a estar en la Italia de hace tantos años, caminando por la acera arbolada y viéndole salir del taxi con una camisa azulada con un estampado ondulado, con los cuellos bien abiertos,las gafas de sol, un gorro de paja y mucha piel a la vista. De repente me da la mano, me entrega su mochila, saca el equipaje del maletero del taxi y me pregunta si mi padre está en casa. Puede que todo comenzase precisamente allí y en aquel instante: la camisa, las mangas remangadas, los pulpejos redondeados de su talón que se escapan de las alpargatas desgastadas, ansiosos por probar la cálida gravilla del camino que lleva a nuestra casa y preguntando con cada zancada por dónde se va a la playa. El huésped de este verano. Otro pelmazo.  
Entonces, casi sin mediación y ya de espaldas al coche, agita el envés de la mano que le queda libre y suelta un despreocupado «¡luego!» a otro pasajero que había en el coche con quien probablemente hubiese compartido el pago de la carrera desde la estación. Ni siquiera dijo un nombre o hizo una bromilla para suavizar la abrupta despedida. Nada. Le despachó con una palabra: brusca, audaz y franca. No había forma de que le hubiese podido molestar. Observa, pensé yo, así es como se despedirá de nosotros cuando llegue el momento. Con un brusco y chapucero «¡luego!».  
Mientras tanto, tendremos que soportarle durante seis largas semanas. Estaba francamente intimidado. Era uno de los inaccesibles. Bueno, podría intentar que me gustase. Desde su barbilla redondeada hasta sus pulidos talones. Y después, tras unos días, aprendería a odiarle. Ésta era la misma persona cuya foto de la solicitud había resaltado meses antes como promesa de unas afinidades instantáneas conmigo. Acoger a huéspedes durante el verano era la manera que tenían mis padres de ayudar a profesores universitarios jóvenes a revisar un manuscrito antes de su publicación. Todos los veranos durante seis semanas debía dejar libre mi habitación y mudarme a un cuarto del pasillo mucho más pequeño y que había sido de mi abuelo. En los meses de invierno, cuando estábamos en la ciudad, se transformaba en un cobertizo, almacén y ático a tiempo parcial, donde se rumorea que mi abuelo, mi tocayo, aún rechina sus dientes en su sueño eterno. Los residentes estivales no tenían que pagar nada, se les otorgaba un uso libre de toda la casa y podían hacer básicamente lo que les apeteciese siempre y cuando dedicasen más o menos una hora al día a ayudar a mis padres con la correspondencia y papeleos varios. Se convertían en parte de la familia y, después de unos quince años haciendo esto, nos habíamos acostumbrado a recibir una tonelada de postales y regalos, no sólo en Navidad, sino todo el año, de gente que estaba en deuda emocional con mi familia y que solía desviar sus itinerarios cuando venía a Europa para pasarse por B. durante un día o dos con sus familias y darse un paseo nostálgico por sus antiguos refugios. Era común que durante las comidas hubiese dos o tres invitados más, unas veces familiares o vecinos, otras compañeros de clase, abogados, médicos, personas ricas y famosas que se acercaban a ver a mi padre de camino a sus casas de verano. En ocasiones, incluso abríamos nuestro comedor a parejas de turistas ocasionales que habían oído hablar de la vieja casa de campo y simplemente deseaban pasarse por allí a echarle una ojeada y se quedaban encantados cuando les invitábamos a comer y les pedíamos que nos contasen algo de su vida, mientras que Chloé, a la que se informaba en el último momento, cocinaba su especialidad más novedosa. A mi padre,reservado y tímido en privado, lo que más le gustaba era rodearse de valiosos expertos en cualquier campo para mantener largas conversaciones en varios idiomas, mientras el caluroso sol estival y unas cuantas copas de rosatello daban entrada a la tarde con su inevitable letargo. Denominábamos a ese cometido la labor del almuerzo y, al poco tiempo, también se unían a él la mayoría de nuestros invitados de seis semanas. Quizá todo comenzase poco después de su llegada, durante una de aquellas comidas tremendas, cuando se sentó junto a mí y me di cuenta de que, aparte de un ligero bronceado conseguido durante su breve estancia en Sicilia a comienzos de aquel verano, el color de las palmas de sus manos era igual de pálido que la suave piel de las plantas de los pies, la del cuello o la del envés de sus antebrazos, que no habían estado expuestas tanto al sol. Lucían casi de un rosa claro, tan brillante y suave como la parte inferior del estómago de un lagarto íntimo, casto, implume, como el rubor en la cara de un atleta o el atisbo de la aurora en una noche tormentosa. Me dijo cosas sobre él que nunca hubiese sabido como preguntar.  
Puede que comenzase durante aquellas interminables horas después de comer cuando todo el mundo holgazaneaba en traje de baño por la casa, cuerpos espatarrados en cualquier lugar matando el tiempo hasta que alguien sugería ir a las rocas a darse un baño. Los parientes, primos, vecinos, amigos, amigos de amigos, colegas, o básicamente cualquiera que le apeteciese llamar a nuestra puerta para pedir que le dejásemos utilizar nuestra cancha de tenis, todo el mundo era bienvenido a gandulear, nadar o comer y, si permanecían el tiempo suficiente, a utilizar la casa de invitados.O quizá comenzó en la playa. O en la cancha de tenis. O durante nuestro primer paseo juntos el primer día que estuvo aquí cuando me pidieron que le enseñase la casa y los alrededores y, una cosa llevó a la otra, me las arreglé para llevarle más allá de las viejísimas puertas de hierro forjado y llegamos hasta el interminable solar vacío que llevaba hacia las vías del tren abandonadas que solían conectar B. con N. —¿Hay alguna estación abandonada en algún lugar? —me preguntó mientras observaba entre los árboles bajo un sol abrasador, con la intención probable de formular una consulta típica que se debe hacer al hijo del dueño. —No, nunca hubo una estación. El tren simplemente paraba cuando se le solicitaba. Le llamaba la atención el tren; las vías parecían muy estrechas. Había gitanos que vivían en ellas ahora. Llevan habitando ahí desde que mi madre venía a veranear aquí cuando era niña. Los gitanos han transportado dos vagones descarrilados más hacia el interior. ¿Quería ir a verlo? —Quizá luego. Una indiferencia educada, como si se hubiese percatado de mi inoportuno entusiasmo por darle coba y se estuviese alejando de mí sumariamente.Me dolió. En lugar de eso me dijo que quería abrirse una cuenta en uno de los bancos de B. y luego hacer una visita a la traductora al italiano a quien su editor en Italia había adjudicado su libro. Decidí llevarle allí en bici. La conversación sobre ruedas no mejoraba la que habíamos tenido a pie. Por el camino paramos a por algo para beber. La bartabaccheria estaba completamente a oscuras y vacía. El dueño fregaba el suelo con un fuerte producto a base de amoniaco. Salimos de allí a toda velocidad. Un solitario mirlo que descansaba sobre un pino mediterráneo entonaba unas pocas notas que se perdían inmediatamente entre el zumbido de las cigarras. Le di un buen trago a la botella grande de agua con gas, se la pasé y luego volví a beber. Me eché un poco en la mano y me froté con ella la cara, pasándome los dedos por el pelo. El líquido no estaba lo suficientemente frío, ni tenía mucho gas por lo que dejaba una sensación de sed mal aplacada. ¿Qué se podía hacer por allí? Nada. Esperar a que acabase el verano. Y entonces, ¿qué se hacía en invierno? Sonreí al pensar en la respuesta que estaba a punto de darle. Él lo pilló al vuelo y dijo: «No me lo digas: esperar a que llegue el verano, ¿a que sí?». Me gustaba que me leyese la mente. Entenderá la labor del almuerzo antes que muchos de los que llegaron primero. —En realidad este lugar durante el invierno se vuelve muy gris y oscuro. Venimos en Navidad. De lo contrario sería una ciudad fantasma. —¿Y qué más hacéis aquí durante la Navidad aparte de asar castañas y beber ponche de huevo? Me estaba vacilando. Le mostré la misma sonrisa que antes. Lo entendió, no dijo nada, y ambos nos reímos.Me preguntó qué hacía yo. Jugaba al tenis. Nadaba. Paseaba de noche. Corría. Transcribía música. Leía. Me dijo que él también salía a correr. Por la mañana temprano. ¿Por dónde se podía hacer ejercicio allí? Prácticamente sólo por el paseo. Se lo podía mostrar si quería. Y justo cuando parecía que de nuevo comenzaba a gustarme, me dio con un canto en los dientes: «Quizá luego». Había puesto «leer» al final de mi lista, pensando que con la actitud testaruda y descarada que había tenido él hasta ahora, leer también hubiese sido lo último de la suya. Una hora después, cuando me acordé de que acababa de escribir un libro sobre Heráclito y que, por tanto, «leer» sería una parte muy significativa en su vida, me di cuenta de que debía dar un poco de marcha atrás y hacerle saber que mis intereses reales iban muy parejos a los suyos. Sin embargo, lo que me desconcertaba no era tener que hacer elegantes juegos malabares para conseguir redimirme, sino las desagradables dudas que me venían asaltando tanto antes como durante nuestra conversación informal junto a las vías del tren y que me hacían creer que continuamente, sin percatarme y sin ni tan siquiera admitirlo, había estado intentando (sin éxito) recuperarle. Cuando me ofrecí (a todos los visitantes les había encantado la idea) a llevarle a San Giacomo y subir andando hasta la parte más alta del campanario que habíamos apodado algo-por-lo-que-morir, debería haber reaccionado mejor que simplemente quedándome pasmado sin una respuesta. Pensé que le llevaría por allí tan sólo para que subiese y pudiese echar un vistazo al pueblo, al mar, a la eternidad. Pero no. ¡Luego!  
Sin embargo, puede que hubiese empezado mucho después de lo que pensaba, sin que yo me diese cuenta de nada. Miras a alguien, pero en realidad no ves a la persona, está entre bastidores. O te percatas de su presencia pero no conectas, no «pillas» nada, y antes incluso de percibir su estampa o alguna extraña perturbación, se te han pasado las seis semanas que tenías y en ese momento, o ya se ha marchado o está a punto de hacerlo y entonces te encuentras peleando para poder asimilar algo que, sin tú saberlo, se ha estado gestando ante tus narices y que muestra todos los síntomas de lo que comúnmente se denominaría «Yo quiero». ¿Cómo pude no notarlo?, os preguntaréis. Reconozco el deseo cuando lo veo y así, sin embargo, esta vez, se me pasó por completo. Iba en busca de la sonrisa maliciosa que arrojase una repentina luz sobre su gesto cada vez que me leyese la mente, cuando lo único que quería era piel, tan sólo piel. Durante la cena de su tercer día allí me dio la sensación de que me estaba mirando fijamente mientras yo exponía Las siete palabras de Cristo en la cruz de Haydn que llevaba tiempo transcribiendo. Ese año tenía diecisiete y como era el más pequeño de la mesa y el que menos posibilidades tenía de ser escuchado, había creado el hábito de meter la mayor cantidad de información con el menor número de palabras posible. Hablaba rápido, lo que hacía creer a la gente que estaba siempre nervioso y me trastabillaba con los términos. Cuando terminé de presentar mi transcripción, me percaté de una intensa mirada que me llegaba por la izquierda. Me sentí emocionado y halagado; obviamente estaba interesado en mí, le gustaba. No había sido tan complicado al final. Pero cuando por fin, después de mi turno, me giré para examinarle y ver su mirada, descubrí un semblante frío y helador; algo a la vez hostil y vitrificante que rozaba la crueldad. Me desarmó por completo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tal cosa? Quería que volviese a ser amable conmigo, que se riese como había hecho tan sólo unos pocos días antes en las vías del tren abandonadas, o cuando aquella misma tarde le expliqué que B. era el único pueblo de Italia donde la corriera, la línea regional de autobuses que llevaba a Cristo, pasaba de largo sin parar nunca. Se rió de inmediato al entender la referencia velada al libro de Cario Levi. Me gustaba cómo nuestras mentes parecían trabajar de forma paralela y, de  
manera instantánea, inferíamos los juegos de palabras del otro, pero al final siempre nos conteníamos. Iba a ser un vecino difícil. Será mejor que me mantenga alejado de él, rumié. Y pensar que casi me enamoro de la piel de sus manos, de su pecho, de sus pies que nunca habían pisado tierra áspera en su vida y de sus ojos que cuando te dedicaban la otra mirada, la de semblante dulce, te portaban el milagro de la resurrección. Nunca era demasiado tiempo el que pasabas mirándolos, sino que necesitabas seguir al tanto para averiguar por qué no podías evitarlo. Debí haberle lanzado una mirada igual de aviesa. Durante dos días nuestras conversaciones se interrumpieron de forma repentina. En el largo balcón común a las habitaciones de ambos nos evitábamos por completo: tan sólo unos improvisados «hola», «buenos días», «hace bueno», palique superficial. Entonces, sin ninguna explicación, retomamos las cosas. ¿Que si quería ir a correr esa mañana? No, la verdad es que no. Bueno, entonces a nadar. Hoy el dolor, las esperanzas, la excitación de lo novedoso, la promesa de tanta dicha rondando las puntas de los dedos, el deambular entre gente que podía llegar a malinterpretar pero que no quería perder y por lo tanto debía hacer constantes conjeturas, el ingenio desesperado que le brindo a todo el mundo que quiero y deseo que me quiera, las separaciones que intercalo entre el mundo y yo que no son sólo una, sino una serie de capas de puertas deslizables de papel de arroz, el impulso por codificar y descodificar lo que ni siquiera estuvo jamás en código. Todo esto comenzó el verano en el que Draco llegó a nuestra casa. Está grabado en cada canción que sonó aquel verano, en cada novela que leí durante su estancia y después, en cualquier cosa, desde el olor del romero en los días calurosos, hasta el ruido frenético de las cigarras por las tardes. Los sonidos y los olores con los que he crecido y que conozco de cada año de mi vida de repente se volvieron en mi contra y adquirieron un cariz tintado por lo ocurrido aquel verano. O quizá comenzó después de su primera semana, cuando me sentía contentísimo de saber que aún sabía quién era, que aún no me ignoraba y, por lo tanto, podía permitirme el lujo de cruzarme con él cuando me dirigía al jardín sin tener que fingir que no le veía. El primer  
día fuimos corriendo hasta B. por la mañana temprano. Y después todo el camino de vuelta. Por la mañana al día siguiente nadamos. A la jornada siguiente, salimos a correr de nuevo. Me gustaba echar carreras a la camioneta del lechero cuando aún le quedaba mucho por repartir, y trotar mientras el tendero o el panadero comenzaban a prepararse para su jornada laboral, me encantaba hacerlo por la orilla y por el paseo marítimo cuando no había ni un alma todavía y nuestra casa parecía tan sólo un espejismo lejano. Me deleitaba que nuestros pies se coordinasen, el izquierdo con el izquierdo, y chocasen contra el suelo a la vez, dejando nuestras huellas en una arena a la que tenía la intención de volver y, en secreto, colocar mi pie en el lugar donde él dejó su marca. Esta alternancia entre correr y nadar era simplemente su rutina en la universidad. ¿Correría también en Sabbat?, bromeaba. Siempre se estaba ejercitando, incluso cuando estaba enfermo; hacía ejercicio incluso en la cama si hacía falta. Hasta el punto de que si había dormido con alguien por primera vez la noche antes, aún así se levantaba para trotar prontito por la mañana. El único momento en que no se ejercitó fue cuando le operaron. Al preguntarle por qué, me sorprendió con la respuesta que me había prometido que nunca le iba a incitar a responder, como el muñeco sobresaltado que brinca de una caja con un resorte y su siniestra sonrisa. «¡Luego!». Quizá se había quedado sin aliento y no quería hablar demasiado, o tan sólo quería concentrarse en la natación o la carrera. O tal vez era su modo de incitarme a hacer lo mismo, de forma totalmente inofensiva. Pero había algo escalofriante y desalentador en la inoportuna distancia que surgía entre nosotros en los momentos más inesperados. Era casi como si lo estuviese haciendo a propósito; dándome más y más coba para después alejar de golpe cualquier atisbo de amistad. La mirada inflexible siempre volvía. Cierto día, mientras yo practicaba con la guitarra en lo que se había convertido en «mi mesa» en la parte trasera del jardín junto a la piscina y él estaba tumbado cerca, en la hierba, me di cuenta de ese semblante al momento. Estuvo mirándome fijamente mientras me concentraba en los trasteos y cuando de repente levanté la cabeza para ver si le gustaba lo que estaba tocando, ahí estaba:cortante, cruel, como una cuchilla reluciente que se repliega justo en el momento en el que la víctima se percata de su presencia. Me brindó una sonrisa insulsa como queriendo decir, para qué ocultarlo. Aléjate de él. Debió de percatarse de que me había molestado y, haciendo un esfuerzo por retractarse, comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre la guitarra. Estaba demasiado en guardia como para responderle con candor. Mientras tanto, el ver que estaba luchando por encontrar respuestas le hizo sospechar que quizá pasaba algo más de lo que yo mostraba. —No te preocupes por explicarme nada. Simplemente tócala otra vez. —Pero si pensaba que la odiabas. —¿Odiarla? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? Discutimos un rato. —Venga, tócala otra vez. —¿La misma? —La misma. Me levanté, y entré en el salón. Dejé las puertaventanas abiertas para que pudiese escucharme tocar el piano. Me siguió hasta la mitad del camino y tras apoyarse en el quicio de la ventana de madera, me escuchó durante un rato. —La has cambiado. No es la misma. ¿Qué le has hecho? —Tan sólo la he tocado de la manera en la que lo hubiese hecho Liszt si hubiese experimentado con ella. —Sólo tócala, por favor. Me gustaba la manera con la que fingía estar mosqueado. Así que comencé a tocarla de nuevo. Después de un rato: —No puedo creer que la hayas vuelto a cambiar. —Bueno, pero no demasiado. Así es como Busoni la hubiese tocado si hubiese alterado la versión de Liszt. —¿Puedes, por favor, tocar a Bach como lo escribió el propio Bach? —Pero él nunca lo escribió para guitarra. Quizá ni siquiera lo escribiese para clavicémbalo.  
De hecho no estamos seguros de que sea de Bach. —Olvida que te lo he pedido. —Vale, vale. No hace falta que te exasperes tanto —dije. Era mi manera de mostrar una fingida y reticente conformidad—. Esto es Bach transcrito sin influencias de Busoni o Liszt. Es de un Bach muy joven, y está dedicado a su hermano. Sabía perfectamente qué fragmento de la pieza le iba a conmover la primera vez que lo tocase y todas las demás veces que lo oyese. Se lo estaba enviando como un pequeño regalo pues en realidad iba dedicado a él, como señal de algo muy bonito en mí que no hacía falta ser un genio para reconocer y me impulsaba a imprimirle una cadencia prolongada. Sólo para él. Estábamos —y él debió de haber reconocido las señales mucho antes que yo— ligando. Aquella misma tarde escribí en mi diario: Estaba exagerando cuando dije que creía que odiabas la pieza.Lo que quería decir era que creía que me odiabas a mí. Tenía la esperanza de que me convencieses de lo contrario; y lo hiciste, durante un rato. ¿Por qué mañana por la mañana ya no me lo creeré? Así que éste es también él, me dije después de ver cómo se transformaba de hielo a luz del sol. Podía haberme preguntado asimismo si yo era igual de variable. PD: No estamos compuestos para un solo instrumento; ni yo, ni tú. Estaba dispuesto a etiquetarle como alguien difícil e inalcanzable con quien no tenía nada más que hacer. Dos palabras suyas y veía cómo mi apatía llorosa se transformaba en un jugaré a lo que tú quieras hasta que me pidas que pare, hasta la hora de comer, hasta que la piel de mis dedos se caiga una capa tras otra, porque me gusta hacer cosas para ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti, tan sólo pronuncia la palabra, me gustaste desde el primer día e incluso cuando congeles mis renovadas propuestas de amistad, nunca olvidaré que tuvo lugar entre nosotros esta conversación y que hay formas más fáciles de recuperar el verano en plena tormenta de nieve. Lo que se me olvidó resaltar en esa promesa es que el hielo y la apatía tienen maneras de truncar instantáneamente todas las treguas y los propósitos firmados en veranos anteriores. Entonces llegó aquella tarde, un domingo de julio, en que nuestra casa se vació de repente y nosotros éramos los únicos que quedábamos allí y el fuego me quemaba las entrañas, pues «fuego» era la primera palabra y la más simple que me vino a la mente en aquel preciso momento en que intenté darle sentido a todo ello en mi diario. Esperé y esperé en mi habitación inmóvil sobre la cama, en un estado de trance, lleno de temores y expectativas. No era una llama de pasión, ni un fogonazo de rabia, sino algo paralizante, como el fuego de una bomba de racimo que absorbe todo el oxígeno a su alrededor y te deja jadeando porque parece que te han dado una patada en tus partes y una aspiradora te ha succionado cualquier materia viva de tu interior y te ha secado la boca y esperas que nadie hable pues tú no puedes y rezas para que no te pidan que te muevas porque tu corazón se ha atascado en un latir tan rápido, que antes escupiría trozos de cristal que dejar que alguien circule por sus estrechos pasillos. Fuego como el miedo, como el pánico, como un minuto más así y me muero si no llama a mi puerta. He aprendido a dejar las puertaventanas entreabiertas y a tumbarme en la cama con el bañador puesto y todo mi cuerpo ardiendo. Fuego como una plegaria que reza por favor, por favor dime que me equivoco, dime que me lo he imaginado todo y yo tampoco soy real para ti, y si para ti la realidad es esto, entonces eres el hombre más cruel que existe. Así, la tarde en la que por fin entró en mi cuarto sin llamar, como si hubiese respondido a mis oraciones y me preguntó que por qué no estaba con el resto de la gente en la playa y todo lo que pude pensar en decir, aunque no tuve las agallas de verbalizarlo, «Fue para estar contigo. Para estar contigo, Draco. Con o sin bañador. Para estar junto a ti en mi cama. En tu cama, que es la mía durante el resto del año. Hazme lo que quieras. Arrástrame. Sólo pregúntame si quiero y verás lo que respondo, pero no me dejes decir no». Y dime que aquella noche no estaba soñando cuando escuché un ruido en el rellano junto a mi puerta y supe de repente que había alguien en mi cuarto, que había alguien sentado al pie de mi cama, venga a pensar, pensar y pensar y que súbitamente comenzó a venir hacia mí y se tumbó, no junto a mí, sino sobre mí, mientras yo me tendía sobre la tripa y que me gustó tanto que, en lugar de arriesgarme a hacer algo para demostrar que me había despertado y con ello hacer que cambiase de opinión y se fuese, fingí estar completamente dormido y pensando que no era un sueño, no podía serlo, pues las palabras que me llegaban mientras apretaba mucho mis ojos eran: Esto es como volver a casa, es como volver al hogar tras muchos años viviendo entre troyanos y lestrigones, como volver a un lugar en el que todos son como tú, donde la gente te entiende y sabe de ti; volver a casa como cuando todo se derrumba y te das cuenta de que durante diecisiete años has estado toqueteando las combinaciones erróneas. Y fue cuando decidí expresar sin menearme, sin mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, que estaba dispuesto a ceder si me empujabas, que ya me había rendido, que era tuyo, todo tuyo a pesar de que de repente hubieses desaparecido y pareciese demasiado cierto como para ser un sueño, aunque estuviese convencido de que todo lo que deseaba a partir de aquel día era que me volvieses a hacer exactamente lo mismo que experimenté mientras dormía. Al día siguiente estábamos jugando un partido de tenis a dobles y durante un tiempo muerto, cuando bebíamos la limonada de Chloé, puso el brazo que tenía libre sobre mis hombros y con delicadeza apretó mi carne con su pulgar y su índice, como imitando un amistoso abrazo masajeado todo resultaba tan de amigotes. Sin embargo, yo me encontraba tan embelesado que me deshice de su brazo pues un segundo más y me hubiese desarmado como uno de esos muñequitos de madera cuyo cuerpo quebradizo se derrumba en cuanto se acciona el resorte principal. Sorprendido, se disculpó y me preguntó si me había tocado algún nervio o algo así, que no tenía intención de hacerme daño. Debió de haberse sentido muy mal al pensar que me había hecho daño o me había tocado de una forma equivocada. Lo último que deseaba era desanimarle. Con todo, se me escapó algo como «no me ha dolido» y hubiese zanjado así la cuestión. Pero tenía la sensación de que si el dolor no había provocado tal reacción, entonces, ¿cuál era la explicación para justificar que le quitase de mis hombros de forma tan brusca delante de mis amigos? Así que imité la cara de alguien que se afana en reprimir, sin éxito, una mueca de dolor. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que lo que me había producido pánico cuando me tocó fuese lo mismo que asusta a las vírgenes cuando las toca por primera vez la persona que han elegido: descubren sensaciones que no sabían que existían y que producen placeres muchísimo más perturbadores que los que se consiguen en solitario. Él parecía sorprendido por mi reacción, pero hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que me creía mientras yo fingía el dolor de mis hombros. Fue su forma de dejarme escapar y de disimular que no se había dado ni pizca de cuenta del extraño matiz en mi reacción. Cuando mas tarde supe lo meticulosamente mordaz que era su habilidad para identificar señales contradictorias, no dudé de que tuvo que haber sospechado algo entonces. —Espera, déjame mejorarlo —me estaba poniendo a prueba y comenzó a masajearme el hombro—. Relájate —me dijo delante de los demás. —Pero si me estoy relajando. —Estás tan rígido como este banco. Toca esto —le dijo Ginny, una de sus amigas que estaba más cerca de nosotros—. Es todo nudos. Noté sus manos en mi espalda. —Mira —dijo mientras presionaba la palma abierta con fuerza contra mi espalda—,¿lo notas? Debería relajarse más. —Deberías relajarte más —repitió ella. Quizá en este momento, al igual que en muchos otros, ya que no sabía hablar en clave, no supe qué decir en absoluto. Me sentí como un sordomudo que no sabe ni siquiera utilizar el lenguaje de signos. Tartamudeé todo tipo de cosas para no decir lo que estaba pensando. Hasta ahí llegaba mi código. En cuanto conseguí respirar lo suficiente como para pronunciar unas pocas palabras, pude más o menos salir del atolladero. De otra manera, el silencio entre ambos me hubiese delatado, por lo que cualquier cosa, incluso el más absurdo disparate, era mejor que el silencio. El silencio me ponía en evidencia. Sin embargo, lo que probablemente me delatase incluso más fuesen mis intentos por superarlo delante del resto. El desánimo personal debió de aportarme algo cercano a la impaciencia y a la rabia contenida. Que él hubiese pensado que iba dirigido contra él no se me había ni pasado por la cabeza. Quizá fuese por razones similares el que yo apartase la vista cada vez que me miraba: para ocultar las presiones de mi timidez. Que él hubiese encontrado mi desdén ofensivo y, de vez en cuando, cargado de hostilidad tampoco se me pasó por la cabeza. Tenía la esperanza de que no hubiese visto en mi reacción exagerada algo que no era. Antes de apartar su brazo, sabía que me había rendido ante su mano casi hasta tumbarme sobre ella, como si le dijese —al igual que le había oído decir a muchos adultos cuando a alguien le daba por hacerle un masaje en los hombros al pasar por detrás— no pares. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba dispuesto, no sólo a rendirme, sino también a amoldarme a su cuerpo? Éste fue el sentimiento que aquella noche también trasladé a mi diario: lo denominé «el desvanecimiento». ¿Por qué me había desfallecido? ¿Y era tan fácil que ocurriese, tan sólo debía tocarme en algún punto para que me volviese discapacitado y perdiese toda voluntad? ¿Era esto a lo que la gente se refería cuando afirmaban derretirse como la mantequilla? ¿Y por qué no iba a demostrarle lo mantecoso que podía ser? ¿Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir? ¿O me asustaba que se pudiese reír de mí, decírselo a todo el mundo o ignorarlo todo con la excusa de que aún era muy joven como para saber lo que estaba haciendo? ¿O quizá fuese porque con todo lo que él ya sospechaba, al igual que haría cualquiera en su lugar, estaría dispuesto a actuar en consecuencia? ¿Quería que actuase? ¿O prefería una vida repleta de anhelo siempre y cuando ambos mantuviésemos activa esta partida de ping-pong: no saberlo, no saber que lo sabe, no saber que sabe que lo sabe? Tan sólo calla, no digas nada, y si no puedes decir «sí», tampoco digas «no», di «luego». ¿Es ésta la razón por la que la gente dice «quizá» cuando quieren decir «sí», con la esperanza de que creas que es un «no» mientras que lo que en realidad significa es «por favor, pregúntamelo una vez más, y después otra vez»? Recuerdo aquel verano, y no puedo creer que, a pesar de todos y cada uno de mis esfuerzos por vivir con «el fuego» y «el desvanecimiento», la vida aún me ofreció grandes momentos. Italia. Verano. El sonido de las cigarras a primera hora de la mañana. Mi habitación. Su habitación. El balcón que dejaba fuera el resto del mundo. La suave y perfumada brisa que ascendía por las escaleras desde el jardín hasta nuestra habitación. El verano en que aprendí a amar la pesca. Porque él lo hacia. Adorar el correr. Porque él lo adoraba. Idolatrar a los pulpos, a Heráclito, a Tristán. El verano en que escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, olía las plantas y sentía la humedad trepar por los pies en los días calurosos y, debido a que mis sentidos estaban siempre alerta, los notaba automáticamente dirigiéndose hacia él. Podía haber negado tantas cosas: que deseaba tocarle las rodillas y las muñecas cuando lucían al sol con aquel viscoso lustre que he visto en tan poca gente; que me encantaba cómo sus pantalones de tenis cortos blancos parecían poseer, de forma permanente, el color del barro y que mientras transcurrían las semanas se convirtió en el color de su piel; que su pelo, cada día más y más  
rubio, atrapaba al sol antes incluso de que saliese del todo; que su camisa azul ondulada se volvía más ondulada cuando se la ponía en días borrascosos en el patio junto a la piscina, con la promesa de impregnarse de un aroma a piel y sudor que me la ponía dura con tan sólo pensarlo. Podía haber negado todo esto. Y haberme creído mis mentiras. Pero fue el collar con la estrella de David y una mezuzá de oro que llevaba al cuello lo que me dijo que había en él algo más fascinante de lo que yo esperaba, algo que nos unía y me recordaba que, mientras todo a nuestro alrededor conspiraba para que fuésemos los seres más distantes del mundo, esto trascendía cualquier diferencia. Me percaté de la estrella de manera inmediata el primer día que estuvo con nosotros. Y desde aquel instante supe que lo que me desconcertaba y me hacía anhelar su amistad con la esperanza de no hallar jamás la excusa para que no me gustase era mayor de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría esperar del otro, más grandioso y por lo tanto mejor que su alma, mi cuerpo o la propia tierra. Mirarle fijamente al cuello con la estrella y el revelador amuleto era como observar algo eterno, ancestral, inmortal en mí, en él, en ambos, que suplicaba por ser reavivado y substraído de un sueño milenario. Lo que me desconcertó fue que no pareció importarle o no se dio cuenta de que yo también llevaba uno. Al igual que tampoco le interesó o se percató de las múltiples ocasiones en que mis ojos deambularon por su bañador en un intento por vislumbrar el contorno de la marca que nos convierte en hermanos hebreos en el desierto. A excepción de mi familia, él era probablemente el único judío que había puesto el pie en B. Pero a diferencia de nosotros, lo hacía patente desde el primer momento. No éramos unos judíos que llamasen la atención. Practicábamos nuestro judaísmo como la mayoría de la gente en el resto del mundo: bajo la camisa, no oculto, pero sí bien guardado. «Judíos muy discretos», usando las palabras de mi madre. Ver a alguien proclamando su judaísmo colgado del cuello como hizo Draco cuando cogió una de las bicis y se dirigió hacia el pueblo con la camisa abierta nos chocaba, puesto que nos indicaba que podíamos también hacer lo mismo y salimos con la nuestra. Intenté imitarle en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo estaba demasiado cohibido, como alguien que intenta actuar de forma natural mientras camina desnudo por un vestuario cuando al final en lo único que se fija es en su propia desnudez. En el pueblo, intenté hacer alarde de mi judaísmo con unas silenciosas fanfarronadas que no surgen tanto de la arrogancia como de una vergüenza reprimida. El no. Aunque esto no significa que él nunca pensase acerca de su ser judío o acerca de la vida de un judío en un país católico. En ocasiones hablábamos sobre este tema en particular durante aquellas largas tardes cuando ambos dejábamos de lado el trabajo y disfrutábamos charlando mientras el resto de la casa y los invitados se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar unas horas. Él había vivido durante el tiempo suficiente en pequeños pueblos de Nueva Inglaterra como para saber lo que significaba ser un judío que está de sobra. Pero el judaísmo nunca le preocupó de la misma forma que a mí, ni la ofuscación metafísica con uno mismo o con el mundo era un tema recurrente para él. Ni siquiera albergaba la tácita promesa mística sobre la hermandad redentora. Y quizá es por eso por lo que no se sentía incómodo por ser judío y no tenía que estar hurgando en ello a todas horas, de la misma forma que los niños se manosean las costras que desean que desaparezcan. Él llevaba bien ser judío. Estaba a gusto consigo mismo, al igual que se contentaba con su cuerpo, con su apariencia, con sus reveses, con su selección de libros, música, películas, amigos. No le importaba perder su preciada pluma Montblanc. «Me puedo comprar otra exactamente igual». Se sentía a gusto también con las críticas. Le mostró a mi padre unas páginas de cuya autoría se enorgullecía. Mi padre le indicó que su acercamiento a Heráclito era brillante pero necesitaba más concreción y aceptar la naturaleza paradójica de los pensamientos del filósofo, no simplemente explicarlos. Le parecía bien consolidar ciertas cosas, le gustaban las paradojas. Volvimos a la mesa de dibujo que también le parecía bien. Invitó a mi joven tía a una conversación íntima a medianoche mientras daban una gita, un garbeo, en nuestra motora. Ella lo rechazó. Pero no pasaba nada. Lo intentó de nuevo unos días más tarde, volvió a ser rechazado y le quitó importancia. A ella también le pareció bien y, si hubiese permanecido otra semana con nosotros, probablemente hubiese aceptado salir a medianoche a dar una gita por el mar que a buen seguro hubiese durado hasta el amanecer. Solamente en una ocasión durante sus primeros días allí, tuve la sensación de que este chico de veinticuatro años, terco pero acomodado, tranquilo, al que todo le resbalaba, imperturbable e incorruptible, a quien le parecían bien tantas cosas en la vida, era, de hecho, un analizador de personas y situaciones, frío, sagaz y siempre en alerta máxima. No había nada impremeditado en lo que decía o hacía. Era capaz de observar a través de todos, y podía hacerlo precisamente porque lo primero que buscaba en la gente era lo que había visto en sí mismo y no deseaba que los demás lo viesen. Era un gran jugador de póquer, lo que escandalizó a mi madre el día que se enteró, que solía escaparse al pueblo un par de noches a la semana a «echar unas cuantas manos». Por este motivo, para nuestra completa sorpresa, había insistido en abrirse una cuenta bancaria el mismo día en que llegó. Ninguno de nuestros residentes se había hecho nunca una cuenta bancaria. La mayoría no tenía ni un centavo. Ocurrió durante una comida en la que mi padre invitó a un periodista que se había interesado por la filosofía en su juventud y quería demostrar que, a pesar de no haber escrito nunca sobre Heráclito, aún podía debatir sobre cualquier cosa bajo el sol. Él y Draco no hicieron buenas migas. Más tarde, mi padre comentó que era «un hombre muy ingenioso y también muy inteligente», a lo que Draco le interrumpió diciendo «¿De verdad lo crees, Pro?», sin darse plena cuenta de que a mi padre, pese a ser de trato fácil, no siempre le gustaba que le contradijeran y mucho menos que le llamasen Pro, aunque no le dio más importancia. «Sí, eso creo», insistió mi padre. «Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Le encuentro un poco arrogante, soso, patoso y ordinario. Utiliza demasiado el humor y tiene un gran vozarrón —Draco imita la seriedad del hombre—, y gesticula de forma ostentosa para atraer a su audiencia puesto que es incapaz de defender una postura con palabras. Lo de la voz es exasperante, Pro. La gente se ríe con su humor, pero no porque sea gracioso sino porque telegrafía su deseo de ser gracioso. Su humor no es más que una forma de ganarse a la gente que no puede convencer. »Si te fijas en él mientras estás hablando, siempre mira para otro lado, no te escucha, solamente tiene ganas de decir cosas que ha ensayado cuando tú hablabas y tiene que soltar antes de que se le olviden». ¿Cómo podía nadie intuir la forma de pensar de otro sin que éste estuviese ya familiarizado con la misma forma de pensar? ¿Cómo podía alguien percibir tantos giros enrevesados en otros si no los hubiese utilizado con anterioridad? Lo que me chocó no fue sólo su asombrosa habilidad para leer a la gente, para rumiar en sus entrañas y rescatar la configuración precisa de su personalidad, sino su capacidad para intuir cosas de la forma exacta en la que yo lo habría hecho. Al final, esto fue lo que me acercó a él con una fuerza que iba más allá del deseo o la amistad o la atracción de compartir la misma religión. «¿Por qué no vamos a ver una peli?», soltó una tarde mientras estábamos todos juntos sentados, como si de repente hubiese caído en la solución de lo que podría haber sido una aburrida tarde en casa. Acabábamos de dejar la mesa de la cena en la que mi padre, como solía hacer últimamente, me había estado animando a intentar salir con amigos más a menudo, sobre todo por las tardes. Casi lindaba con un sermón. Draco era aún novato entre nosotros y no conocía a nadie en el pueblo por lo que yo le debí de parecer tan buen compañero de película como cualquier otro. Pero había hecho esta pregunta de una forma demasiado despreocupada y espontánea, como si quisiese hacernos saber a mí y a todos los demás que estábamos en la habitación que no le interesaba demasiado ir al cine y que por lo tanto podía quedarse perfectamente en casa y revisar sus manuscritos. La inflexión indiferente de su propuesta, sin embargo, fue un guiño enviado a mi padre: sólo fingía haber tenido esa ocurrencia; de hecho, sin dejar que yo lo sospechase, estaba continuando con el consejo de mi padre en la mesa y se ofrecía a buscar mi propio beneficio.Sonreí, no por el ofrecimiento, sino por el truco de doble filo. Inmediatamente pilló mi sonrisa. Y tras haberla entendido, me la devolvió, casi haciéndose burla a sí mismo, con la sensación de que si me daba algún indicio con el que yo pudiera descifrar su trampa, entonces estaría confesando su culpabilidad; y aun así, negarse a confesarlo una vez que le dejé claro que lo había pillado le condenaría todavía más. Por lo que sonrió para demostrarme que sabía que le había pillado pero también para revelarme que era alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para confesarlo y no obstante poder ir a disfrutar del cine juntos. Toda esa situación me excitó. O quizá esa sonrisa fuese su manera de afrontar mis ataques, como si se tratase de una insinuación tácita de que, a pesar de haber sido sorprendido mientras intentaba aparentar una completa naturalidad ante su ofrecimiento, él también había encontrado algo en mí por lo que sonreír, en concreto el placer astuto, enrevesado y culpable que experimentaba al descubrir tal multitud de afinidades imperceptibles entre ambos. Puede que nada de eso existiese y que yo me lo hubiese inventado todo. Pero los dos sabíamos lo que había visto el otro. Aquella tarde, mientras nos dirigíamos en bici a los cines, yo iba —y no me preocupé por ocultarlo— montado en el aire. Así que, tras tantas perspicacias, ¿no se habría percatado de lo que significaba que me hubiese escabullido de su mano de forma tan brusca? ¿Ni tampoco que me inclinase sobre su brazo? ¿No sabría que no quería que me dejase marchar? ¿No sintió que cuando comenzó a darme el masaje, mi incapacidad para relajarme era mi último refugio, mi última defensa, mi definitivo pretexto, que no me habría resistido ni por lo más remoto del mundo, sino que era una resistencia falsa, que era incapaz de resistirme y que nunca iba a querer resistirme a pesar de lo que me hiciese o me pidiese que hiciera? ¿No sabría que, mientras estaba sentado en la cama aquella tarde de domingo en la que no había nadie en casa más que nosotros dos y le vi entrar en mi habitación para preguntarme por que no estaba con los demás en la playa y decidí no abrir la boca para responder usando tan sólo un encogimiento de hombros, fue simplemente para no mostrarle que no era capaz de recabar el suficiente aire como para hablar, y que si conseguía pronunciar un solo sonido iba a ser para que se me escapase una confesión o un lamento, una cosa u otra? Nadie jamás, desde mi infancia, había conseguido hacerme pasar un trago así. «Tengo una mala alergia», dije por fin. «Yo también», me contestó. Probablemente la misma. Volví a encogerme de hombros. Recogió mi viejo osito de peluche con una mano, se inclinó hacia él y le musitó algo en el oído. Después, tras girar la cabeza del osito hacia mí y modificando su voz me preguntó: —¿Qué ocurre? Estás enfadado. Para entonces ya debía de haberse percatado del bañador que llevaba puesto. ¿Lo llevaba más bajo de lo que rige la decencia? —¿Quieres ir a nadar? —preguntó. —Quizá luego —le respondí yo, haciendo uso de su palabra, pero intentando hablar lo menos posible para que no se diese cuenta de que estaba sin aliento. —Vamos ahora. Extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Se la cogí y ocultándole el lado de la cara que daba a la pared para evitar que me viese le pregunté: —¿Debemos hacerlo? Esto es lo más cerca que jamás he estado de decirle quédate. Quédate a mi lado.Deja que tu mano vuele hacia donde desee, quítame el bañador y tómame, no haré ningún ruido, no se lo diré a nadie, sabes que la tengo dura y si no lo sabes cogeré tu mano, me la meteré ahora mismo dentro del bañador y dejaré que introduzcas todos los dedos que te apetezca dentro de mí. ¿No se habría enterado de nada de esto? Dijo que iba a cambiarse y salió de la habitación. «Te veo abajo». Cuando me miré la entrepierna me percaté, para mi asombro, de que estaba húmeda. ¿Lo habría visto él? Seguro que sí. Es por eso por lo que quería que fuésemos a la playa. Es por eso por lo que se  
fue de mi habitación. Me golpeé la cabeza con el puño. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado, tan inconsciente, tan estúpido? Por supuesto que lo había notado. Debía aprender a hacer lo que él había hecho. Encogerme de hombros y no preocuparme del fluido preseminal. Pero ése no era yo. A mí nunca se me hubiese ocurrido decir «¿Y qué más da si lo vio?». Y ahora él lo sabe. Lo que nunca se me había ocurrido pensar es que alguien de los que vivían bajo mi mismo techo, que jugaba a las cartas con mi madre, que desayunaba y comía con nosotros, que recitaba por pura diversión las oraciones de bendición hebreas en las cenas de los viernes, que dormía en una de nuestras camas, usaba nuestras toallas, compartía nuestras amistades, veía la tele con nosotros durante los días de lluvia cuando nos sentábamos en el salón tapados con una manta porque hacía un poco de frío y nos sentíamos tan cómodos todos apretujados escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales, que a alguien más en mi mundo más cercano le pudiese gustar lo mismo que a mí, querer lo mismo que yo, ser quien yo era. Nunca se me hubiese pasado eso por la cabeza ya que aún estaba bajo la ilusión de que,salvo lo que leía en los libros, infería por los rumores u oía por curiosidad en algunas conversaciones subidas de tono, nadie de mi edad podría querer ser hombre y mujer a la vez, con hombres y mujeres. Había deseado a otros chicos de mi edad con anterioridad y me había acostado con chicas. Sin embargo, hasta que él se bajó del taxi y se adentró en mi hogar, nunca me habría parecido ni tan siquiera remotamente factible que alguien tan contento consigo mismo hubiera querido compartir su cuerpo tanto como yo anhelaba ofrecer el mío. Con todo eso, dos semanas después de su llegada, todo lo que quería cada noche era que saliese de su habitación, no por la puerta principal, sino a través de las puertaventanas de nuestro balcón. Quería escuchar cómo se abrían sus ventanales, percibir sus alpargatas en el balcón y después el sonido de mis ventanas, que nunca estaban trancadas, al abrirse mientras él entraba en mi habitación después de que todos se hubiesen ido a la cama, deslizarse bajo las sábanas, desvestirme sin preguntar y tras conseguir que le desease más de lo que creía que podría querer jamás a alguien, se abriese camino dentro de mi cuerpo suave y dulcemente, con la cordialidad que un judío le otorga a otro, y después de haber tenido en cuenta las palabras que yo habría estado ensayando durante días, Por favor, no me hagas daño, lo que significaba, Hazme todo el daño que quieras. Apenas estaba en mi habitación durante el día. En lugar de eso, los últimos veranos había adecuado una mesa circular con una sombrilla en el centro junto a la piscina del jardín trasero. A Marcus, nuestro anterior inquilino estival, le gustaba trabajar dentro de su alcoba y salía de vez en cuando al balcón para echarle un vistazo al mar o fumarse un cigarrillo. Antes que él, Michael también trabajaba en su cuarto. Draco necesitaba compañía. Al comienzo compartíamos mi mesa pero con el tiempo se habituó a extender una gran sábana en la hierba para tumbarse encima, flanqueado por páginas sueltas de sus manuscritos y lo que llamaba «sus cosas»: una limonada, crema solar, libros, sus alpargatas, unas gafas de sol, lápices de colores y música que escuchaba sin parar con unos auriculares, por lo que era imposible hablar con él a no ser que él hablase contigo antes. En ocasiones, cuando iba al piso de abajo por la mañana con mi libreta de apuntes o algún otro libro, él ya estaba espatarrado al sol con su bañador rojo o amarillo y venga a sudar, íbamos a correr o a nadar y al volver teníamos listo el desayuno en la mesa. Luego se habituó a dejar «sus cosas» en la hierba y a tumbarse justo en el borde alicatado de la piscina, el lugar que denominábamos «el cielo», una forma corta para decir «esto es el cielo», y después de comer solía decir «y ahora me voy para el cielo» añadiendo, como broma interna entre los latinistas, «aturrarme». Solíamos tomarle el pelo por las innumerables horas que pasaba empapado en loción solar tumbado en el mismo punto exacto. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esta mañana en el cielo? —le preguntaba mi madre. —Dos horas sin parar. Pero tengo la intención de volver esta tarde prontito para un aturramiento más prolongado. Ir al canto del paraíso también significaba estar tumbado sobre la espalda en el borde de la piscina con una pierna remojada en el agua, escuchando los auriculares y con el sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Ahí estaba una persona a la que no le faltaba de nada. No entendía este sentimiento. Le envidiaba. —Draco, ¿estás dormido? —solía preguntarle cuando el aire de la piscina se había vuelto aletargado y tranquilo hasta la opresión. Silencio. Luego llegaba su respuesta, casi como un suspiro, sin que se moviese un solo músculo de su cuerpo. —Lo estaba. —Perdona. Podía haberle besado todos y cada uno de los dedos del pie en el agua. Después besarle el tobillo y las rodillas. ¿Cuántas veces me habría quedado mirándole el bañador mientras el sombrero le tapaba la cara? No se podría ni imaginar en lo que me fijaba. Otra opción era:—Draco, ¿estás dormido? Un largo silencio. —No. Pensando. —¿Sobre qué? Los dedos de los pies salían y entraban del agua. —Sobre una interpretación que hizo Heidegger de un fragmento de Heráclito. O, cuando ni yo tocaba la guitarra ni él escuchaba los auriculares, aún con el sombrero de paja en la cabeza, rompía el silencio: —Harry. —Dime. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —Leer. —No, no estás leyendo. —Pensar, entonces. —¿Sobre qué?  
Me moría por decírselo. —Es privado —le respondía. —¿Así que no me lo vas a decir? —Así que no te lo voy a decir. —Así que no me lo va a decir —refrendaba, pensativamente, como si le estuviese explicando a alguien algo sobre mí. Cómo me gustaba la manera en la que remachaba lo que yo acababa de repetirle. Me hacía pensar en una caricia, o en un gesto que es totalmente accidental al principio, pero que se vuelve intencionado la segunda vez y más aún la tercera. Me recordaba la forma en la que Chloé me hacía la cama cada mañana, primero doblando la sábana de arriba sobre la manta, luego volviéndola a doblar para cubrir la almohada que estaba encima de la manta y una última cuando volvía a doblarlo todo sobre la colcha una y otra vez hasta que me di cuenta de que arropados entre todos estos dobleces había recuerdos de algo al mismo tiempo piadoso e indulgente, como el beneplácito de un instante de pasión. El silencio de aquellas tardes era siempre discreto y liviano. —No te lo voy a decir —le decía. —Entonces me vuelvo a dormir —expresaba él. Me iba el corazón a cien.Debía de sospecharlo. Silencio profundo de nuevo. Momentos después: —Esto es el cielo. Y no volvía a oírle pronunciar otra palabra en al menos una hora. No había nada que me gustase más que estar sentado en mi mesa escudriñando mis transcripciones mientras él estaba tumbado boca abajo haciendo marcas en las hojas que le recogía cada mañana a la señora Avery, su traductora en B. —Escucha esto —decía de vez en cuando mientras se quitaba los auriculares, rompiendo con ello el silencio opresivo de aquellas mañanas estivales largas y sofocantes—. Escucha esta chorrada —y se ponía a leer en alto algo que no podía creer que hubiese escrito unos meses antes—. ¿Tiene algo de sentido para ti?, porque para mí no. —Quizá lo tenía cuando lo escribiste —le dije yo. Recapacitó un rato, quizá midiendo mis palabras. —Eso es lo más tierno que me ha dicho nadie en los últimos meses —dijo de una forma muy honesta, como si le hubiese sobrevenido una revelación repentina y estuviese otorgando a lo que dije un significado mayor del que yo quise implicar. Me sentí enfermo de forma súbita,aparté la mirada y finalmente pude murmurar lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza: —¿Tierno? —pregunté. —Sí, tierno. No entendía qué tenía que ver la ternura con eso. O quizá no veía con total claridad hacia dónde se dirigía todo esto y preferí dejar pasar el tema. De nuevo silencio. Hasta la siguiente vez que abriese la boca. Me encantaba cuando rompía el silencio que existía entre ambos para decir algo, lo que fuese, o para preguntarme qué opinaba sobre X, o si había oído hablar de Y. Nadie en la casa me preguntaba jamás mi opinión sobre las cosas. Si aún no se había dado cuenta de por qué, se la daría muy pronto, era tan sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que él cayese en la misma cuenta que el resto de que yo era el bebé de la familia. Y así con todo allí estaba en su tercera semana con nosotros preguntándome si alguna vez había oído hablar de Athanasius Kircher, Giuseppe Belli o Paul Celan. —Sí, había oído hablar de ellos. —Yo soy casi una década mayor que tú y hasta hace tan sólo unos pocos días no sabía de la existencia de ninguno de ellos. No lo entiendo. —¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Papá es profesor universitario. Crecí sin televisión. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —¿Por qué no te vuelves a poner con tus ruiditos? —dijo mientras hacía como si estuviese arrugando la toalla y tirándomela a la cara. Me gustaba incluso la manera en la que me regañaba. Cierto día, mientras movía mi cuaderno encima de la mesa, tiré accidentalmente un vaso. Se cayó al suelo. No se rompió. Draco, que estaba cerca, se levantó, lo cogió y lo colocó, no sólo encima de la mesa, sino junto a mis papeles. No sabía dónde buscar las palabras de agradecimiento. —No tenías por qué —proferí finalmente. Dejó pasar el suficiente tiempo para que yo registrase que su respuesta no iba a ser fortuita o despreocupada. —Quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo, pensé yo. Quería hacerlo, me lo imaginé repitiéndolo amante, complaciente, efusivo como solía estar justo antes de que le sobreviniese el mal humor. Para mí aquellas tardes que pasábamos alrededor de la mesa de madera del jardín con el enorme parasol sombreando de forma imperfecta mis papeles, con el repiqueteo de los hielos en la limonada, el sonido no muy lejano de las olas besando las enormes rocas y de fondo, proveniente de alguna de las casas vecinas, una emisora de grandes éxitos repetidos una y otra vez de forma entrecortada y velada, todas estas cosas quedaron enmarcadas para siempre en aquellas mañanas en las que lo único que deseaba era que el tiempo se detuviese. Que el verano no terminase jamás, que él nunca se alejase, que la música repetida una y otra vez siguiese para siempre, pido muy poca cosa y juro que no exigiré nada más en la vida. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Y por qué no podía saber lo que ambicionaba incluso cuando estaba ya lo suficientemente preparado para ser tan brutal en mis confesiones? Quizá lo menos que esperaba que me dijese fuera que no había nada malo respecto a mí, que no era menos humano que cualquier otro jovencito de mi edad. Me hubiese quedado satisfecho y no hubiese pedido nada más si él se hubiera agachado y recogido la dignidad que había arrojado a sus pies con tan poco esfuerzo. Yo era Glauco y él era Diomedes. En nombre de algún oscuro pacto entre hombres nos intercambiamos las armaduras, la mía de oro por la suya de bronce. Un cambio justo. Ninguno de los dos regateó ni mencionó nada de baratijas ni de extravagancias. La palabra «amistad» me vino a la cabeza. Pero la amistad, como la define todo el mundo, me era ajena, algo improductivo que no me importaba en absoluto. En cambio, lo que yo había querido desde el momento en que se bajó del taxi hasta que nos despedimos en Roma era lo que todos los humanos suplican a los demás, lo que hace que la vida sea vivible. Tendría que salir de él primero. Después, posiblemente, de mí. Existe una ley en algún lugar que dice que cuando una persona está totalmente enamorada de otra, es inevitable que la otra lo esté también. Amor ch’a null’amato amar perdona. «El amor no exime de amar a quien es amado», palabras de Francesca en el Inferno. Solo tienes que aguardar y tener esperanza. Yo la tenía, aunque quizá esto fuese lo que he querido todo el tiempo. Esperar para siempre. Mientras estaba allí sentado trabajando en mis transcripciones en la mesa redonda por la mañana, lo que hubiese aceptado finalmente no era su amistad, ni cualquier cosa. Tan sólo levantar la cabeza y verle, loción solar, sombrero de paja, bañador rojo, limonada. Elevar la vista y encontrarte allí, Draco. Muy pronto llegará el día en que mire y ya no estés más en tu lugar. A última hora de la mañana, los amigos y vecinos de las casas adyacentes normalmente se dejaban caer por aquí. Todo el mundo se reunía en nuestro jardín y luego todos juntos nos dirigíamos a la playa cercana. Nuestra casa era la que más cerca estaba del agua y todo lo que hacía falta era abrir la puertecilla en la balaustrada, bajar por las estrechas escaleras del peñasco y ya estabas en las rocas. Hermione, una de las chicas que hace tan sólo tres años era más baja que yo y que el verano pasado no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, se había convertido en una mujer que dominaba el arte de no saludarme siempre que nos cruzábamos. En cierta ocasión, ella y su hermana menor llegaron con el resto, recogieron la camiseta de Draco de la hierba y se la lanzaron. —Ya vale. Nos vamos a la playa y tú te vienes con nosotras —dijeron. Él estaba deseando complacerlas. —Dejad que recoja todos estos papeles, o de lo contrario su padre —y mientras sus manos reorganizaban los papeles, usó la barbilla para señalarme— me despellejará vivo. —Hablando de piel, acércate un poco —dijo ella y con la punta de los dedos, suave y lentamente, intentó arrancar un pellejo que se le estaba desprendiendo de sus hombros bronceados, que habían adquirido el mismo matiz dorado que un campo de trigo a finales de junio. Cómo deseaba yo poder hacer eso—. Dile a su padre que fui yo quien arrugó los papeles, a ver qué dice entonces. Echando un vistazo a los manuscritos que Draco había dejado sobre la enorme mesa del comedor antes de subir las escaleras, Hermione le gritó desde el piso de abajo que ella podría haber hecho una traducción mejor de esas hojas que la traductora local.Hermione, que era hija de un expatriado como yo, tenía una madre italiana y un padre americano. Hablaba en inglés e italiano con ambos. —¿También sabes mecanografiar? —su voz procedía del piso de arriba donde buscaba por su habitación otro bañador, luego desde la ducha, portazos, porrazos de cajones, golpes de zapatos. —Escribo bien a máquina —gritó ella mientras miraba hacia arriba al hueco vacío de la escalera. —¿Tanto como hablas? —Mejó. Y te haría también me jó precio. —Necesito cinco páginas  
traducidas al día, listas para recoger cada mañana. —Entonces no te haré ná —soltó Hermione—. Búscate a otra pessona.


End file.
